breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Beautiful
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy puts a risky plan into motion; as alliances shift, Nacho finds himself in the crosshairs; Kim contemplates her future. |viewers = TBA }} "Something Beautiful" is the third episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-third episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser On a desert road, Victor lays down a spike strip and drives Arturo's car over it, shredding the tires. Tyrus follows in an SUV, planting shell casings along the road. Nacho, who is accompanying Tyrus, watches as the two men remove Arturo's body from the trunk, place it in the driver's sear of his car, then shoot up the vehicle. Nacho is then forced to get in the vehicle, where Victor shoots him in the shoulder. After Nacho exits the car, Victor then comes up behind him and shoots him in the gut, which Tyrus says is needed to "make it look real." Arturo's death is being staged as an ambush, with Nacho as a witness. As Nacho lies writhing on the ground, Tyrus leaves him a cell phone to call for help. Act I At Loyola's, Jimmy meets with Mike and details his latest scheme: he wants Mike to break into Neff Copiers, steal Mr. Neff's valuable Hummel figurine, and replace it with a cheaper, near-identical knockoff, after which Jimmy and Mike will split the illicit proceeds when they sell the original figurine. To Jimmy's surprise, Mike passes on this opportunity for "easy money", saying that this type of job isn't for him or for Jimmy either. Apparently seeing the heart of the matter, Mike gives Jimmy his condolences over Chuck's death. Disappointed, Jimmy leaves the diner. Outside, he phones Caldera's Veterinary Office. The Cousins arrive at the scene of the staged shooting and examine clues. They find Nacho's blood trail and follow it to Nacho himself, who is weak from blood loss and exposure. Inside their own vehicle, the Cousins examine Nacho's wounds and ask about the shooters, who Nacho claims drove a silver car. The Cousins set Arturo's car on fire before they drive away with Nacho. Act II Kim returns to work at the headquarters of Mesa Verde with a new paralegal. During a meeting with Paige discussing Mesa Verde's pending acquisitions, Kevin enters the room to greet Kim. Kevin offers his condolences about Chuck, despite his previous history with him, and asks how Jimmy is handling his death. Kim claims that he's "getting through it." Kim is shown a room with architectural models of Mesa Verde's planned branches, realizing that the bank is expanding much further than she realized, with which Kevin gives her credit. In the lobby, Kim feels overwhelmed by her job at hand and asks her paralegal to get started on the filings instead of her. She further asks to be driven to the courthouse instead of home. At Caldera's office, a frustrated Jimmy waits for Caldera to finish a cell phone call in an adjacent room. Jimmy is told that the person in the other end is not interested in his job. Despite Caldera's protests, Jimmy takes the phone and talks the caller into taking a meeting, writing down his address. Jimmy leaves the office with his goldfish and crosses paths with Marco Salamanca as he walks out the door. Act III The Cousins enlist Caldera into stitching up a delirious Nacho at an undisclosed location. After the procedure, Nacho wakes up to find that Caldera has set up a blood transfusion between him and Leonel. Caldera informs Nacho that he had to leave the bullet in his shoulder, advises him to visit doctors with imaging equipment, and gives him instructions on properly healing his injuries. He further tells Nacho that he never wants to see him again, as he doesn't want to get caught up in the affairs of the cartel. That night, Ira uses a credit card to bridge the lock at Neff Copiers and sneak inside Mr. Neff's office. There, he manages to switch the Hummel figurines, but is surprised when he sees a disheveled Mr. Neff leaving the office bathroom and crashing on the couch. While Ira is hiding underneath Mr. Neff's desk, he drinks scotch, argues with his wife over the phone, and calls to order a pizza. Ira calls Jimmy and explains the situation, asking to come pick him up. Act IV Ira continues hiding underneath the desk while Mr. Neff eats pizza, plays solitaire, and listens to a self-help CD. Both men hear a car alarm go off outside, which Mr. Neff realizes is coming from his vehicle. Mr. Neff steps outside to deactivate the car alarm, but Ira is not able to leave the office. Outside, Jimmy uses a clothes hanger to break into Mr. Neff's car, again tripping the car alarm. Mr. Neff leaves his office again to see the car sliding backwards through the parking garage. As he chases after it, Ira is able to leave the copier store. In an alley nearby, Ira compliments Jimmy on the trick he pulled with the car. The following day, Gus gets a call from Juan Bolsa informing him of the apparent attack on Arturo and Nacho. Noting the similarities to the hits on Hector's trucks, Gus and Bolsa agree to run dummy loads over the border until the culprits are identified. When Gus tells him that no more of a week's supply of product is left, Bolsa orders him to go ignore edicts from Don Eladio and find a supplier north of the border. After ending the call, Gus enters a building on a college campus and steps into a chemistry lab, where he greets Gale Boetticher. Gale presents Gus with vials of methamphetamine of varying purity, which he dismisses as "dreck," and asks for the opportunity to produce higher-grade samples himself. Gus tells him not to for the time being, telling Gale he is meant for "better things." At Kim's apartment, Kim is looking over her paralegal's filing while Jimmy wakes up late. After her paralegal leaves, Kim approaches Jimmy with some documents from her meeting with Howard, namely a release stating that Jimmy agrees to not contest the $5,000 left to him in Chuck's will and Chuck's unopened personal letter. Jimmy opens and read the letter, in which Chuck expresses approval of Jimmy for turning his life around by working in the HHM mailroom and says he is proud of Jimmy as a brother. Jimmy is dismissive of the letter, but Kim finds herself emotionally affected by its sentiment. She breaks down crying and leaves the room. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-403-marco-moncada-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gus-esposito-935.jpg Trivia TBA Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Luis Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * TBA |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes TBA es:Lantern Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)